The Time Travel Adventures Of James, Albus & Teddy
by Hello My Name Is Awesome
Summary: James, Albus, and Teddy go on adventures with a time turner. R
1. Time Turner

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP J.K. Rowling does.**

"This is a bad idea." Albus said "You don't even know how to use a time turner."

"Oh come on, it can't be that hard I think we just twist this twisty thing." James said studying the time turner.

"How did you even get that thing?" Albus asked.

"I have connections." James replied.

"You mean Hugo?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Why are we even going back in time?"

"We, my dear brother, are going back in time so Teddy can meet his parents."

"So why are we going?"

"We are going because Teddy is boring and if I don't come his parents will think he's a stick in the mud."

"I'm going why?"

"I'm supposed to be watching you while mom and dad aren't here so technically you have to come."

"Well as long as it makes sense." Albus said sarcastically

"Ignoring. Now let's go find teddy." James said as he began walking towards a closet.

"James, that's the closet, doors this way" Albus said pointing the other direction.

"I knew that." he said turning around and walking out the door.

**A/N: Was it good? Was it bad? Should I be eaten by a giant gummy bear? Should I continue? R&R**


	2. Tricking Teddy

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP J.K. Rowling does.**

"This is a bad idea." Albus said "You don't even know how to use a time turner."

"Oh come on, it can't be that hard I think we just twist this twisty thing." James said studying the time turner.

"How did you even get that thing?" Albus asked.

"I have connections." James replied.

"You mean Hugo?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Why are we even going back in time?"

"We, my dear brother, are going back in time so Teddy can meet his parents."

"So why are we going?"

"We are going because Teddy is boring and if I don't come his parents will think he's a stick in the mud."

"I'm going why?"

"I'm supposed to be watching you while mom and dad aren't here so technically you have to come."

"Well as long as it makes sense." Albus said sarcastically

"Ignoring. Now let's go find teddy." James said as he began walking towards a closet.

"James, that's the closet, doors this way" Albus said pointing the other direction.

"I knew that." he said turning around and walking out the door.

A/N: Was it good? Was it bad? Should I be eaten by a giant gummy bear? Should I continue? R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own HP J.K. Rowling does.

"Hello?"James asked as he knocked at the door.

"Well looks like no one's home guess we can't go to bad" Albus said beginning to walk home.

"Albus where going" James said grabbing Albus by the arm and pulling him back to the door.

James knocked at the door again...and again...and again.

The door opened and Teddy stood there "What do you want?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"We came here so you can come with us when we go back in time so you can meet your parents." James explained.

"WHAT?" Teddy yelled "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"Umm...no not really" James replied.

"Well it's really dangerous." Teddy said.

"I told you." Albus said.

"No you didn't," James said "you said 'it's a bad idea' totally different."

"Firstly doesn't matter secondly I'm not going; none of us are its far too dangerous." Teddy said.

"Oh look!" James exclaimed pointing at the sky "A big distracting thing!"

Albus and Teddy looked up.

"Hey, I don't see anything." Albus said.

James put the time turner around there necks and turned it.

"Tricked ya." James said grinning.

**A/N: R&R**


	3. Awkward

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter**

The boys looked around.

"James you are such an idiot." Teddy said.

"Hey, it worked you should be grateful." James said.

Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Um...James? Quick question. When someone goes back in time aren't they supposed to be in the same place they were just back in time?" Albus asked.

"Well, Hugo said the time turner might mess up a little because it's old." James explained.

"Well, that would explain all the people staring at us." Teddy said.

"Yeah" James agreed.

"Hello random people that I don't know, we are looking for Remus Lupin." James said.

A man that looked somewhat like an old Teddy stood up.

"That would be me." he said.

"Ok, so here's the awkward part, this is your son Teddy." James said shoving Teddy in front of him.

"Hi, dad." Teddy said waving.

"What?" Remus asked sounding confused/shocked.

"Teddy-is-your-son." James explained.

"This must be really weird." Teddy said.

"Did I mention that we're from the future? If I didn't this could be really awkward."

Remus glared at James "No, didn't mention that."

"Oh, and we're also looking for," James started before pulling a note out of his pocket with the names of teddy's parent on it "Someone named Nigmadale um...Norladegwa, OK someone whose name starts with a 'N' and ends with 'Tonks'." James said shoving the note back in his pocket.

"That's me." A lady with purple hair said standing up.

"OK, so this is the SUPER awkward part." James said "Tonks person with the super weird first name I can't pronounce, this is your son, Teddy."

"OK, you are officially not talking to people in this time anymore, you're not even born yet and everyone thinks you're a dork." Teddy said.

"I agree," Albus said "It's bad enough I'm related to you."

James glared at Albus.

"Wait a minute; you just said Teddy is Remus's son." Tonks said.

"Yes I did." James said.

"But-" She said.

"-You and Remus = Teddy." James said "Got it?"

"Yeah." Remus and Tonks said in unison.

**A/N: Was it good? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? Should I stop listing questions? Probably. R&R**


	4. Problem

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does.**

"Good." James said.

"OK, so my son used a time turner to go back in time to meet us?" Remus asked.

"Exactly." James said.

"And you two are who exactly?" He said pointing towards Albus and James.

"We're his god brothers" Albus said "this is James Sirius Potter and I'm Albus Severus Potter." he gestured towards James and himself.

"Harry's children?" Remus asked.

"Yep." James and Albus said in unison.

"Wait a minute." A man with curly black hair and a mustache said from one of the seats at the table "Your name is Albus _Severus_ Potter? What was Harry thinking! I mean after he gave your brother that fantastic name of his he must have gone crazy."

"Don't be rude Sirius." Remus said to the man.

"Well, of course you think his name is fantastic he was named after you." Albus pointed out.

"What's your point?" Sirius asked.

"Moving on." Teddy said cutting in "Is Harry here? Maybe these two could meet there dad."

"Yeah, he's upstairs." Sirius said.

Albus ran to the staircase followed by James.

"Can I stay?" Teddy asked.

"Sure." Tonks said.

James ran back into the room "By the way if this time travel stuff comes up in the future, I had nothing to do with it." James said before running out of the room again.

Albus and James ran into the room at the top of the stairs.

"Hi, Dad." James said waving at Harry.

Harry was about to speak when he was cut off by James.

"Before you go into shock or something I'll explain. We used Aunt Hermione's time turner to go back in time so Teddy could meet his parents." He explained.

"Ok," Harry said "That makes things slightly less weird."

Albus spotted Ginny "Mom!" he yelled running over to her and giving her a hug.

"What?" Harry and Ginny yelled.

"Oh, didn't I tell you that you two get married?" James asked.

"What?" Ron and the Twins yelled.

"You marry my sister?" Ron yelled at Harry.

"Oh, calm down; look at the awesomeness that came from it." James said gesturing towards himself.

"Doesn't help," The twins said looking as though they were planning Harry's slow and painful death.

"James, look, its Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron." Albus said pointing to Ron and Hermione.

"What do you mean aunt? She's not related to you." Harry said.

"Yeah she is she marries Uncle Ron." James said.

Hermione looked at Ron shocked "There is no way I marry him" She said pointing at Ron.

"Hey!" Ron yelled.

"Sorry." Hermione apologized.

The twins stopped glaring at Harry and turned to Ron and Hermione "Well, well, well, Whittle Ronikins marries Granger." The Twins said laughing.

"Shut up." Ron said glaring at the twins.

"How did you guys get the time turner anyway?" Harry asked James and Albus.

"Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's son Hugo gave it to us." James said.

"Can you tell us how to use it to get back to our time?" Albus asked.

"I'm not quite sure I know how." Hermione said "I've only used it for classes and such; I've never used it to travel years."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" James asked.

"I'm not sure." Hermione said "I'll try to figure it out, but it may take time."

"Teddy is not going like hearing that." James said.

Teddy walked into the room.

"Hi guys." Teddy said "what I miss?"

"Teddy, we might be stuck here for awhile." James said.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Will I ask these questions at the end of every chapter? Yes. R&R**


	5. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

**A\N: I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm back now. ...Hello**

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked, in a slightley worried tone.

"Auntie Hermione can't fingure out the time turner yet." James explained.

"Will she be able to figure it out?" He asked, trying to stay calm.

"Yeah, but it'll take time." Albus replied.

"Alright," Teddy said, sitting down.

"What? You're fine with this? I thought you'd go crazy." James said, confused.

"James, I just got to meet my parents, I don't want to leave yet." Teddy explained.

"Wait, what happens to your parents, Teddy?" Harry asked

"They..uh...took a trip to..uh..Ireland..and they never came back." James said, covering for Teddy.

"Clever." Albus whispered sarcasticly

"Shut up." James responded.

Hugo sat on the couch nervously. His parents would be coming back soon and he was worried they'd find out he gave James the time turner. They'd always told him James was a bad influence on him and he was beginning to see why.

Just then his parents walked through the door.

"You need to lose weight, Ronald!" Hermione said walking through the door.

"Are you calling me fat? I'm not fat!" Ron responded angrily.

"You look like your dad!"

"I do not!"

The two stormed into different rooms.

Hugo breathed a sigh of relief.

Maybe they won't notice it's missing, He thought hopfully.

"Hugo.." His mother said, slightly angry as she stepped out of her bedroom.

"Y-yes, Mum?" He stammered, nervously.

"Where is the time turner?" She asked, slowley.

"I-1 don't know."

"Don't lie. Hugo. Where. Is. It."

Why can't I be good at lying? He asked himself.

"I gave it to James." He finished.

"You what? I told you not to listen to him! He's a bad influence. Do you know what they are planning on doing with the time turner?" She questioned.

"They're going to t-take teddy back in time to meet his p-parents."

"Oh, no." She got up and ran out the door.

Hugo heard the sound of her apparating outside the house.

I'm such a bloody idiot.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Brilliant? Glad I updated? R&R**


End file.
